1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to low brightness louvers for fluorescent lamp lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to a novel louver construction which is easy to assemble at the site of the fixture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Low brightness louvers are mounted directly below a recessed ceiling fluorescent lamp fixture for efficiently utilizing the light emitted by the lamp. The louvers direct the light away from the ceiling and walls and instead towards the interior of the room. As used in this specification, low brightness indicates a condition where there is minimum glare and wasted light.
Louver constructions which utilize a plurality of light baffles are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,337,347; 2,506,951; 2,591,661; 2,971,083; 3,246,138; and 3,591,798. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, these louver constructions suffer from such drawbacks, as, inter alia, the high cost of manufacturing and assembly, the difficulty to assemble such louvers at the site of the lighting fixture, and the leakage of light within the baffles themselves.
Some early louver designs are manufactured entirely by injection molding techniques, and these moled plastic constructions are not only difficult to fabricate, but also constitute a safety hazard when attacked by fire. Other prior louver designs are assembled by inserting one set of baffles in place in slots formed in another set of baffles. These latter designs require external angle bracing and hidden gusset plates for stiffening the interlocking baffles, all of which adds to and further complicates the overall assembly.